Fullmetal Fantasy
by AlexisXnonymous
Summary: When Al gave himself up to bring his brother back, Ed couldn't help but do the same. But when he activated the array and stood before the gate, it seemed that the Gate now has other plans for him... In Spira! FMA and FFX, rated M for later chaps!
1. Just A Brief Introduction

F U L L M E T A L­ F A N T A S Y

a (as I like to call it) twisted fanfic of FMA and FFX by Animegrl1850

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: **I do not own** Final Fantasy X/X-2/any other versions appearing in this fanfic, or Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, I would be living in a house at the beach, my favorite place in the whole world! Also, the fanfic you are about to read does and will not follow the actual storyline of the above-mentioned games/animes in its entirety. If you're looking for the real thing, I suggest buying/playing/watching FFX/X-2 and FMA, one- so you know about them, and two- because they're both just freakin awesome!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me All right everyone, … lets see, where to start?

Yuna Um… ask them?

Tidus Don't look at me! Just start somewhere before Auron gets any older…

Ed Yeah, and crankier…he should be in a nursing home, not fighting fiends!

Auron At least I don't need to sit in a highchair to see what she's typing!

Al Oh no… you just **had** to say that…

Wakka Should we run?

Lulu Yes, and I believe that's the brightest idea you've had all day

Winry Hey Lulu, want me to get out my wrench?

Rikku yeah, that hit would be **super effective**giggles

Roy Oh yeah! 10 points for the short joke Auron!

Kimahri Time for taking crowd control?

Riza I believe so… **Riza pulls out her guns and calmly clicks off the safety**…

Everybody (running away apologizing) Sorry! We didn't mean it! We're too young to die!

Ed and Tidus Except Auron! NO DON'T SHOOT! AAAHH!

Me Thankx Riza. You've taught them to dance well!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As I was saying, I have a few things to say before we get on to the story. First item of business… To everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to get my lazy butt in gear and update my other fanfics, I have this to say… I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

I have had **_the_ worst **writers block you can imagine- as in- being reduced to reading other stories for possible ideas… which as you can see didn't help me that much cause I take pride in being as original as I can be. Because of this, as of the day that this story is uploaded onto and until further notice, those other stories will be taken down and redone. Sorry about that, but there's nothing else that I can do! Next, as you now know the problem I had with my other stories, this is **extremely important!** I need ideas, feedback, problems, pluses, tell me that it sucked, ANYTHING! Will be highly appreciated guys! That's what I need to shape the story after I get an idea up and running. Your ideas do actually help to make this story, so since I am not a psychic, PLEASE TELL ME THEM! I'm on IM if you prefer to submit them that way; I have e-mail, yahoo messenger, and msn, whatever! Anywayz, I'm not judgmental and you don't have to worry that I'm gonna tell you to get a new hobby or that your idea is dumb. Trust me, any idea… is better than no idea! Okay, I'm done with this author' s note now. Thankx for listening guys and I hope you enjoy whatever may come out of this fanfic.

Animegrl1850

-Chapter 1 The Greatest Gift he could give

_I don't know if this will work. After what Dante said, I'm not even sure if I know just how Equivalency flows anymore. But I know that I made a promise to you Al, on that day, that we would find a way to return ourselves to our real bodies, and right the wrong we made when we tried to bring back mom. So, I'm doing this. Whether it works or not, I'm doing this, for you, Al. _

And with that, he clapped his hands together and activated the alchemic array, the last act of alchemy that he would do. He would use equivalent exchange to trade himself, body mind and soul, for his brother's. Though they would be worlds apart, he knew that he would be restoring his brother with the greatest gift he could offer: the chance to live his life in his own body, the way he had been waiting to do for so long. _Goodbye Al_


	2. The Greatest Gift He Could Give

**F U L L M E T A L F A N T A S Y-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 1, The Greatest Gift He Could Give**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Welcome to Chapter 1! (-,-)!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me - Hello Everyone and welcome to the **whole** chapter 1!

Ed - You dufus! What were you thinking! Everyone thought that that was the shortest chapter ever!

Me - … is it just me or did you just say…

Auron - **Shortest…**

Ed - AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU CRANKY OLD TIMER!

Roy - At least Auron's telling the truth and being the… **bigger man** in this matter… suppressing a laugh

Ed - AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! COLONEL!

Me - _And they're supposed to be at **my** mercy…_ENOUGH YOU LOSERS! DON'T MAKE ME GO GET RIZA! I just restocked her with ammo, just giving you a heads up…

Everyone - OKAY OKAY OKAY!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well how's everyone today? All right, now I can guess what the question on everyone mind that already read chapter 1 is… WTF R U DOING ANIMEGRL! WE WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, NOT MORE OF YOUR CRAP! Well the answer to that is… I got a **REVIEW!** from someone, not saying who, and they politely told me that they wanted a longer chapter so they could actually have something to review. So in response to that, I did just what they asked. If you would please be so kind and **REVIEW IT NOW** everybody, I would be most delighted! ALRIGHTY, ON TO THE NEW AND LENGETHLY IMPROVED CHAPTER 1!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chapter 1 The Greatest Gift he could give

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward? Ed?" He could hear a female voice as he began to come to. "Ed, please wake up! Ed… can you hear me!" Edward slowly began to open his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Just next to him sat the now free-from-control Rose, her baby safe in her arms again. "Rose…?" Her eyes stung with tears of joy, her face adorned with the most precious smile. "Oh Edward, I was so worried! I'm just so glad you've finally woken up. After Al broke free from Dante's alchemy circle, he ran to your side, and then the strangest thing happened. He had these strange red markings all over his armor and then… he- he vanished. As soon as Dante left, I ran to you and suddenly your body started glowing and you finally responded. I'm just so glad you-" "Wait, Rose where's Al?" " He disappeared. He said he was going to use a stone to bring you back from a gate. Then he had those marks and he… I'm so sorry Ed…" His eyes turned from solemn to scared in a matter of seconds. "You mean- no… you can't! He just- Al? AL!" Rose's baby began to cry, and so in fact, did Edward. _He… he gave himself… the stone… and his chance at life… everything… He gave everything he had… for me…_

_I'm gonna take the exam and become a state alchemist too brother! And __then, the first thing I'm gonna do is get you your real arm and leg back!_

He never did become a state alchemist though. He couldn't risk having to pass a physical examination. He couldn't risk the state finding out what _wasn't _inside that giant armor of a body. His burden to bear. His cursed life to live.

_I've never been able to cry, Al, but I don't need to tell you that. You already know. Remember when mom died. Remember how I couldn't even squeeze out one drop, not even one tear. When I was getting my automail, even when it was being attached, remember how I couldn't even let my eyes water from the pain. When Nina was taken from us, I screamed, even wished I'd been taken and her spared. I know you felt the same way. But even when we went through her murder, I was still unable to shed any tears. We had to hurt so many innocent people, learn secrets so dark adults we knew just wanted to die. We even had to take away lives… yet through it all, I just remained as dry as the remains of Ishbal. But now Al… your sacrifice… seems to have given me more than you know. These tears… they aren't just mine. They are the emotions we both hid. They are from the times that inside we cried for joy, and the times that we longed to mourn our losses, and our sins… Just wait Al. You fulfilled your promise to me… and soon I'll return the favor to you…_

"Rose… I… I'm sorry. To you and your baby. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. You of all people didn't deserve any of it, and I just hope that you can forgive me for everything…" Rose walked to him and took his hand. "Don't say such things Edward. And don't worry about us. We will be strong, and now that the madness has ended, we will try and live our lives to the fullest. I think the forgiveness you're looking for… is the kind that only you can find within yourself. It wasn't your fault Edward. And you know he'd say that too." Ed looked up at her, trying to restrain his newfound emotions. "You always know just what I need to hear Rose. Thank you, for everything." She smiled a real smile. "No need for it Edward. I help where I can."

"Do you think you can find your way out of here Rose?" She felt a sense of uneasiness come over her. "Yes, I'm sure that I could Ed, but why? What about you?" Ed turned away from her. "I'm going to destroy this place Rose. I'm going to demolish every last bit of this place so no one will ever get an idea like this or ever attempt something like this again. No one should ever have to live in a world controlled by fear and malice. I want to make sure it never has to happen to anyone, ever again." She turned then to face the exit. "All right Ed. Just… be careful… whatever you choose to do…" Rose departed from the ballroom, she and her infant on their way to Risembool. It was time for Ed to depart now also… not from the room though… from the land.

_I don't know if this will work. After what Dante said, I'm not even sure if I know just how Equivalency flows anymore. But I know that I made a promise to you Al, on that day, that we would find a way to return ourselves to our real bodies, and right the wrong we made when we tried to bring back mom. So, I'm doing this. Whether it works or not, I'm doing this, for you, Al. _

And with that, he clapped his hands together and activated the alchemic array, the last act of alchemy that he would do. He would use equivalent exchange to trade himself, body mind and soul, for his brother's. Though they would be worlds apart, he knew that he would be restoring his brother with the greatest gift he could offer: the chance to live his life in his own body, the way he had been waiting to do for so long. _It's time to fulfill the promise I made…Goodbye, Al…_

It was strange. The energy he felt flowing throughout his body seemed so familiar, like that night so long ago. He could sense something else too; himself approaching the Gateway. Before he had been terrified of its large doors, but the most it was to him now was slightly intimidating. The transmutation slowed to a stop, and he found himself face to face with closed doors. "Huh! The Gate! But I don't understand! Why isn't it opening!" Ed knew something wasn't right. He had actually followed the rules this time, so what could he have done wrong? "You are Edward Elric, son of Light Hoenheim, are you not!" There was a loud voice coming at him in every direction. He was a bit frightened, but answered without question. "Hu- Ye- Yes, I am his son." The Gate spoke again. "In your efforts to restore life to your mother, you went against all by performing a transmutation of human flesh and soul. You were responsible for creating the homunculus known as Sloth. As it is, this act is unforgivable." Ed felt a strong jolt and was brought to his knees. Terrified was now more like it. "Do you acknowledge this accusation?" His hand was tightly grasped over his heart. It was more than painful to think of what he had done. "Yes. I was the creator of Sloth, the transmutation of Trisha Elric."As he said this, he felt his burden slowly lighten. "However Edward Elric, were you not also responsible for the return of Greed, Lust, Envy, and because of the help of your friends, Pride, back to me?" Ed was a little shocked at the last part. Shocked, but joyfully so. "Huh!-so you mean"- "Yes, your friends of the Armistice Military, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, did succeed in sending Pride back to me" the Gate said. Ed got back on his feet, feeling a strong sense of pride (ironically) in both himself and his friends. "Then yes, I acknowledge my responsibility for all of the previously stated actions." "Because of you, your brother Alphonse, and your friends, you have corrected numerous mistakes that alone you were in no way responsible for. You have changed the lives of countless people, the state, and helped to shape a bright and better future for Armistice. In light of your actions and right sense of justice, this Gate will offer you the chance to be once again united with your brother." "Huh! Really?" He had to restrain himself from yelling out loud as best as he could. "In the event that you agree to this ordeal, you may be reunited with Alphonse, but as you know, this is where Equivalency comes in." This was what he was afraid of, but if it meant getting back a life with Al… "Gate?" "Yes Edward Elric, do you agree to make this deal?" "I will do or give anything for the chance to be with Alphonse again. I agree to this deal." _I don't know what this means for me, but if it means being with Al again, anything is worth taking this chance. _

"Edward Elric, please step forward." There was a strange lightness that he felt, almost as if he was flying, though he was still. As the doors of the Gate opened, his surroundings began to fade. "You will need this Edward" the Gate said to him. A shining light was cast over him and a tiny round object appeared before him. He reached out and took the orb in his hands. "When you are ready Edward, please step through the doors." He began to feel slightly nervous about what was going to happen to him. "Gate?" "Yes Edward."

"Where exactly will I be going once you send me off?" "To the median, Edward. To the center of the worlds of machines and alchemy." A current began to pull him in, and he couldn't stop himself. "But wait! I- I don't understand! Where is that?" "Just keep going Edward. Your heart is always in the right place." "No! I don't get it! I don't understand what you mean! WAIT!"

And with those words, the Gate pulled him in, Ed still frantically trying to understand the final thoughts of it all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay all you happy readers, here's **my** deal… I'm holding the next chapter hostage until I get 5 reviews. I hope that 5 isn't too much to ask, but I'm afraid that if I don't give a minimum, I'll never get to hear from you guys! Remember, it's reeeeaaaallly important you don't forget about me and my coming up with ideas to add problem. If you do, this story will be over shortly, and I hope no one wants that, at least I don't! Looking forward to having my story spend some time on your computer screen,

Animegrl1850 !

P.S. As of August 18, 2006, I have received **3 **reviews…. Still waiting for 4 and 5!

**ThAnKyOu!** **KUka** **wayne82444 , and Fay Ivy for your three reviews! **


End file.
